Secondtale
by Creative Lynx 13
Summary: Alright. This is my first fan fiction. It's an au that I created and is basically a second Undertale. The plot is not the same as Undertale's plot. I hope everyone who reads this fan fiction enjoys, and that sums everything up. Have fun reading this and I will be delighted to read everyone's reviews.
1. Prologue

Monsters had recently been brought to the surface from their prison in the Underground. Frisk, the young human that had helped the monsters reach the surface, grew over the next twenty years. She was now an adult of the age of thirty five and had a young child. She had named her young boy Xenon. He never had the chance to know his mother or father when a war between humans and monsters occurred once again.

The war lasted three years. During the first year, Frisk and Flowey were killed. During the second year, Asgore and Papyrus were killed. During the last year, Alphys was killed. The monsters were torn from the surface, being tossed back into the Underground. Their hope and kindness were ripped to shreds as many had been killed or suffered from serious injuries.

Toriel assumed the role of being queen of all monsters seeing that her son, Asriel, was still too young to properly become king. She soon began hating humans because of what they had done to her ex-husband, to her friends, to monsters in general. The only human she vowed to still love was Chara, whom Frisk had revived from being soulless.

None of Frisk's friends had known about Xenon. The only monster to know about Xenon was the father of the young boy. The father had said nothing about the child as he was now trapped underground once again, and with more aggressive and hate filled monsters that were still the same but different. The father of the child remembered Xenon, but never mentioned him or his wife, Frisk.

One hundred pain filled years passed, and the monsters healed from the shock of being back beneath Mount Ebott. Once everyone was back to their lives beneath the mountain, they realized how happy they were to be back in the Underground. When they realized their hidden happiness, their hope grew ever so slightly.

Toriel picked Sans as the new Royal Scientist, who was happy to take the job so as to take his mind off of his deceased brother. Sans had watched his brother, Frisk, Flowey, Asgore, and Alphys die. He had collected small bits of their dust, collecting Frisk's blood since she was human and didn't turn to dust. When he had done this, he took their remnants of dust, or blood, and placed it into a small box. Each box was labeled with their name, and Frisk's was also labeled with a picture of her bright, determined, red soul. Sans kept these bits of his friends close to him, hiding them in his house in Snowdin so no one could see his depression.

The first thing Sans worked on as the new Royal Scientist was finding a way to improve life in the Underground, though that wasn't the only thing he was working on. He had side projects that he worked on when he was caught at an impasse on the main project. One side project Sans worked on most was trying to find out how to bring his long lost brother, W.D. Gaster, back into existence. Another side project Sans worked on most was an attempt to resuscitate his friends. He knew that the goals of both these projects were near impossible, but he still tried.


	2. Chapter 1 : Lost Within Hatred

Xenon walked in the direction of Mount Ebott. Rumors lingered in the air that there were monsters living beneath the small mountain, and Xenon was wanting to find someone who knew his parents. For years Xenon grew up alone in an orphanage without anyone to love and no one to love him. He had been scared, but soon grew used to being the stranger.

Xenon was different than most humans. He could understand what canines were saying, which was strange because no one else seemed to be able to. Other than queer ability, Xenon looked like a physically normal human. He had brown hair and soft, light blue eyes. The only physical feature that showed a difference was his off white canine teeth, of which not just four were canine teeth.

The other kids were afraid of him because of some strange reason that Xenon couldn't interpret. He was bullied, but not physically. Kids wouldn't dare approach him, but would call him names instead. A name he was called most was 'monster'. He was seen as something terrifying apparently, and he didn't understand why. All he knew was that he wasn't wanted, because even the adults hated him.

Looking up at the mountain, and beginning to scale the forest covered mountain, Xenon thought about those loathed filled words. Pin pricks of salty liquid tickled his eyes, making them itch with an intense annoyance.

The hatred that the adults had said to him were painful, and Xenon didn't want to think about it. Unable to stop his thoughts from stabbing him with hurtful words that had been said to him, Xenon remained on such thoughts.

'"Why is that. . . _thing_ still here?"

The adults were talking to each other.

"It doesn't want to leave. I told it to go, but it didn't"

'It? Why are they referring to me as a thing? I can hear them, and they know it. They're trying to get on my nerves. Well, it won't work.'

"I don't care! I don't want it here! Drop it beneath that cursed mountain or something."

One adult walked away while the other yelled after the one that left.

"It probably wouldn't even survive the monsters that live beneath Mount Ebott!"

I perked at the word 'monster'.

'Were there others like me? Who were despised by these selfish humans like me?'

Without giving it any more thought, I took off towards the mountain.'

Half way up the mountain Xenon began feeling chilled. He rubbed his arms, trying to keep himself warm. Even though he wore a black sweater and black jeans he was still cold. After finishing another fourth of the mountain Xenon rested on a plateau. His legs were filled with agonizing pain after not stopping his climb, more like walk, up the mountain for the entire day. It was now night, and the stars sparkled. Xenon listened to the stars sing and watched them dance as well. He watched the moon try to hypnotize him into sleep with its lulling, pale, glow.

After some time passed, Xenon was feeling up to continuing his pursuit to find the entrance to a world beneath Mount Ebott, where Xenon may be liked instead of hated and looked upon with disgust.

Xenon looked into a small cave that sat upon the plateau, as if waiting for Xenon to come inside its gaping mouth and explore its contents. Xenon hesitantly walked into the cave, careful to not trip on the thick vines that licked at his feet. The walls of the cavern trickled with shadows, making Xenon shiver in the fear of eight other human children that had stepped within these terrors.

Walking deeper in the cave, Xenon felt a vine wrap around his right ankle. He tripped, beginning to fall. Deeper and deeper into the home of the monsters, Xenon knew nothing of where he was falling and assumption of death being so nearby filled his mind.

Darkness. Silence. Pain. A twisted right ankle is what Xenon received, and a safety net of soft, light purple, flowers saved his life.


	3. Chapter 2 : Avenging A Friend

I breathed in and out slowly, trying to gain control over my panic filled heartbeats. Once my anxiety left, I sat up slowly. Looking around, I noticed a small room with gray stone flooring. A trickle of light sank slowly into the depths of the death filled cavern and settled on the small patch of violet flowers that had somehow saved my life. With closer examination, I noticed each flower had four petals that were shaped like triangles. Looking back and around the cavern, I noticed an entrance to a hall.

"Great. I expected to die, but I suppose I can die a slow and painful death due to dehydration or hunger."

Such a wonderful optimist I am.

I decided to rest some before continuing my journey, so I thought about the legends that had been spread about the monsters under Mount Ebott.

"Okay. That's a start. I'm in a cavern that's under Mount Ebott supposedly. Let's see here. Monsters are supposed to be located beneath Mount Ebott, so that's a positive. There are flowers here, so that means life can be sustained here. How did the monsters get stuck down here anyway? Oh, right. War, ambassador of monsters killed, some monsters were killed. . . Humans are clearly selfish. Well, some are. What was the name of the monster ambassador. Frisk, I think."

After talking up a pleasant conversation with myself for a while, I decided it was time for me to get moving.

I slowly stood, feeling the nauseating pains my ankle sent to my brain. I made sure to not put a lot of pressure on my right ankle as I began to walk towards a corridor. It wasn't too terribly long, but I didn't appreciate the length with my searing ankle.

A door lay at the end, awaiting my arrival.

 _"Danger will arrive when you step into the next room._

 _The danger will be kind and friendly, but will soon bloom."_

"Huh? Hello?"

I shrugged off the eldritch whispering as I stepped into the next room. A flower of the same color and petal number as the rest of the flowers from the previous room loomed in the center of a patch of green grass and liquid light that rained from a broken ceiling. The flower was facing away from me, but soon turned around to show a friendly face.

"Hi there!" the feminine voice exclaimed with excitement. Happiness and eagerness stirred within her eyes, but so did something else. Something that told me to run and not trust her.

"My name's Flowa. Flowa the flower. It's nice to meet you. Heehee," she said with a slight giggle at the end. I wasn't too worried. I was different, and she was different. I already felt at home here, even though I'd only met one monster and that monster gave me shivers across my spine.

"Now listen to these next few words closely, because they could change the course of the time lines."

'Time lines? What is she talking about?'

Before I could ask, thick green vines vaulted towards me. A bright red heart floated in front of me as the vines wrapped around my legs and pinned my arms to my sides. They swung me upside down in a motion that said they were going to play with their prey, which was me. I was becoming dizzy and sick to my stomach as the vines continued to swing me back and forth. Some things, not sure what, popped up in front of me.

FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY

Above that was my name, LV 1, and HP with a yellow bar that was slowly, steadily turning red. I could feel my own blood trickle through my fingers that I kept clenched in a fist. My pale, fright filled face also began to become wet by the thick, red water. Each drop of blood that fell to the floor also filled my HP with nothing but its color of slow death and disgust.

As my HP continued to drop, Flowa began to laugh, "In this world, it's all humans DIE! I shall avenge my dear love! He died in the war, and it was because of you humans! You killed him, you selfish thing."

'Great. I'm being called a thing again.'

With only point one HP left, I was dropped as I saw hazy images of Flowa screaming before dropping into the ground. The last thing I recall seeing was Flowa, and the last thing I heard was a lower male voice, but his words were muffled by the blood that had found its way into my ears.

I began to feel warmth as I began to be steadily rocked in a swaying motion, but not like the motion that Flowa had me trapped in. I slowly lost consciousness as I felt the red heart from before flicker with agony and discomfort.

 _"I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen._

 _This is the time line he has been given."_

 **"_ _ _ _ _! Stop speaking in rhymes!"  
**


	4. Chapter 3 : First Impressions

"Ugh. . . My head."

I sat up, rubbing my throbbing head.

"Well, I'm not dead. Heh. I guess that's a positive."

"i guess ya could say that."

I looked to my left, a silhouette in a doorway. The person who had spoken had a soft, low voice, clearly male. He walked towards me, and when light engulfed him I saw pink slippers, black shorts with two white stripes, and a blue jacket with a hood lined with white fur. He had a pale face and wide black eyes with white pupils. His smile was relaxed, but I saw slight tension at the edges as if nervous about something.

He looked behind him as a taller monster walked in behind the skeleton. He had a goat like appearance having white fur and horns that curved. He had auburn eyes that had a stern look that swam in constant circles as if waiting for something to happen.

"thanks asriel. i appreciate that you got me another subject."

"You're not the only monster who's wanting to bring someone back to life."

Asriel left the room. The skeleton and I just stared at each other, and something about the skeleton gave me a cold chill of fear to make my skin tingle with worry.

"what's your name?"

I stayed quiet, fearful that this monster will do the same as the friendly flower, Flowa, had done to me.

"i asked you a question. you wouldn't wanna be rude would ya?"

I began to feel myself shudder. The red heart flickered in front of me again before turning a deep blue. The skeleton had his left hand out and in front of him. He motioned for the now blue heart to come closer to him, and so I was dragged along.

"welp, if ya don't wanna introduce yourself first, then i'll introduce myself. my name is sans, sans the skeleton. now, here's how things are gonna work. your gonna be my subject for this experiment i'm workin' on. your gonna do everythin' i tell ya to. if ya don't, your gonna have a BAD TIME."

Sans' left I glowed with a light blue that flickered similar to that of fire. His right eye was hollow and sent a message of seriousness even though he was smiling. Sans closed his eyes and set me on my feet. When he opened his eyes again, they were both back to what I assumed was normal with their white pupils.

"so, what's your name?"

"X-Xenon."

"huh. sounds familiar. whatever. so, this experiment i'm workin' on is none of your business, so don't a-"

"You're trying to bring someone back to life?"

Sans stopped dead, both his eye sockets became hollow.

"h-how'd ya-"

"How'd I guess? I heard Asriel say something about bringing someone back to life."

Sans' eyes went back to normal, but were also filled with wariness.

"yeah. you're a perceptive kid, aren't ya?"

"Well, um, I kind of have to be."

"and why's that?"

"Um. . . I-I-"

"ya don't have to tell. i'll try to not ask ya personal questions. kay?"

'What is going on? First he acted as if he was going to kill me if I didn't answer his questions, and now he's doesn't care? I am so confused.'

"So who are you trying to bring to life?"

"just some friends."

Sans walked over to a coat rack and hung his deep blue jacket while taking off a lab coat. He put on the white material and began to walk towards a hallway.

"so, first thing i need to do is insert some magic in to ya. after that, well. . . let's just say none of the other humans have made it past that."

I gave off a little quiver at the thought of dying. Apparently this amused Sans because he gave off a little chuckle.

"don't worry 'bout it. you have a higher chance of livin' 'cause of your soul."

"Huh?"

"ugh. . . i wish tori was here. she was always good at tutorials."

Sans gave off another laugh after telling that to himself.

"alright. so that little red hear that you saw earlier, that's your soul. human souls come in varyin' colors and strengths. monster souls are different. their built to contain and control magic and only come in the color white. human souls also need a physical body while monster souls need a magic body. there. that's your quick lesson on souls, now let's go."

Sans walked off into the bright hall, and so I followed.

"But why do I have a greater chance of living?"

"your specific human soul is a red one, and therefor holds the power determination."

"But-"

"NO MORE QUESTIONS!"

Sans' left eye socket had the blue glow return, and in response my soul palpitated in trepidation. After a couple of seconds, Sans' eyes went back to normal. Even though Sans continued to smile, his eyes showed that he was regretting his actions.

"Sans? A-are you alright?"

Sans turned around, trying to hide the pale blue tears that I had already seen.

"i-i'm fine. . . i'm fine."

"Sans. I know we just met, but something I can't help but, I don't know, trust you. I want to help you get your friends back, but I also want to help you when you're upset."

"i'm not upset. i'm fine."

With a mutter to himself, I heard the words, most likely names, 'Paps' and 'Frisk'. I didn't push Sans to tell me anything he wasn't comfortable about talking about.

"Well, if you say so."

Sans took in a deep breath, trying to keep himself under control. Once he clasped his control, he continued to walk to the next room.

"alright. sit down on that table over there and i'll go get the magic that i'm gonna inject into ya."

I nodded before walking over to the smooth, sterile surface. As I waited, I noticed an open drawer. I decided that I'd quickly take a look to see what the papers within told.

"Orange soul - not scared of anything. She is physically strong and friendly.

Yellow soul - quiet and very scared of pain. He intends to avenge himself by killing me, so very aggressive.

Green soul - loud and very curious as well as being scared of the needle. He wants to help me and is very friendly.

Light blue soul - quiet, only talking when asking questions, and is scared of me. She also wants to help me and is friendly.

Blue soul - talks in hands and doesn't like it when I lie and is scared of herself. She can't hear so I also have to speak in hands. She's not aggressive or friendly, and keeping her distance from me when she can.

Purple soul - enjoys talking with me and is slightly curious, but doesn't push any subjects. He's scared of being alone, and is very friendly. He also is wanting to help me and is going to try to do his best in doing so.

What is all this? There were six other humans down here? I. . . ugh. . . don't know how to react to this. Sans said they hadn't made it after this part of the experiment, so how'd he get all this information?"

I heard Sans' footsteps closing in on the room I was in, so in response to the gentle echoes of slippers on tiled floor I placed the papers back in the drawer.

"alright, i'm back. ya have fun lookin' at those papers?"

"How-"

"how'd i know you had looked at them? you were curious enough, so i assumed you had taken a peek. i don't mind. i purposefully left those there to see how curious my subjects were."

"Huh. Well, who were those other humans?"

"kids. and if you're wonderin' how i got the information on them if they died after their first injection, well that was a lie. they each died after a certain amount of time. the one that died earliest, ironically, was the orange soul. the purple soul actually lasted the longest. now then, shall we get your injection over with?"


	5. Chapter 4 : A Small Kindness

"before we get started i'm gonna need a blood sample from you. it's just so i can see if your healthy and what not."

Sans placed a small needle in my right arm and began extracting my deep crimson blood. After that was completed, Sans withdrew the syringe and conveyed my blood sample to a rather small machine sitting patiently on a counter top. Sans inserted the blood sample into the peculiar machine as I sat and waited for the results. When the machine made a small ping so as to tell us it had completed its job of searching for any abnormalities in my blood.

Sans began to mumble to himself about the results, but I was unable to grasp any words that he had said.

"welp, you're not sick. that means we can continue with the injection of magic. ready? 'cause this is gonna be very painful."

'Emphasis on 'very'. Great. This is going to be fun, now isn't it."

I'm still optimistic.

Sans walked towards me, syringe in hand. The syringe was filled with a misty white liquid, and it radiated a soft glow.

Sans summoned my soul, inserting the thick needle directly into its center. Pain scratched at my soul as it played with my nerves. My screams sent ear piercing shrills vibrating through the air. I was shaking with how much pain there was coursing through me. It felt like an eternity before Sans pulled out the syringe's needle point. I was now just aching with hints of pain sticking around to laugh at the tears that slipped out without my notice.

"you handled that pretty well. here."

Sans tossed me something and I managed to catch it. It was a bottle of ketchup, and I looked confusedly towards Sans.

"what? it helps to dull the pain. or do ya wanna feel that agony for the next twelve to twenty four hours?"

I promptly began to consume the ketchup, trusting Sans' statement.

After ingesting half of the ketchup, I looked at Sans who seemed to be studying the results of my blood sample some more.

"Sans?"

"yeah, kidd-. . . yeah?"

"How is it ketchup is supposed to stop the pain?"

"well, as a first it's monster food. monster food is made of magic, and when consumed it has healing properties. it's a lot easier than usin' healin' magic, but it doesn't always work."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense."

"if you're done i'd be glad to show ya where you'll be stayin'."

Sans walked off in the direction that he had gone to retrieve the magic filled syringe. I followed, listening to his undeviating footsteps as I continued to hold onto the half empty ketchup bottle.

Oops. I meant half full, because I'm an optimist. Why I even try to pose myself as optimistic, I don't know.

The hall split, continuing both left and right. Sans turned left and so I followed. After waling for a little while longer, we arrived to a rather large room where tables were strewn as well as stacks of papers.

Sans walked to the right where there was a smaller room, but still large enough to be a comfortable living space. A mattress lay farthest from the entrance with a couple of thin sheets and a thicker, warmer blanket folded at the foot of the mattress. There was a bedside table with a single drawer and a lamp that sat a top the small table. There was a sink on the opposite wall of the table with a cabinet filled with hand towels and on the top of the cabinet was a stand holding a tooth brush and beside that a tube of toothpaste.

I closed my eyes as I felt prickles of tears form.

"uh. . . you alright?"

"Yeah."

I opened my eyes and let a couple of drips of the salty liquid slip down my cheeks. I looked towards Sans and gave him my genuine canine toothed smile. This, even though simple, meant a lot to me. I had been treated as a thing by the humans on the surface because of my difference in looks. I was then almost killed by a murderous flower, Flowa, wanting revenge for her now dead friend from the war long ago, and whom also called me a thing.

"ya sure?"

Sans hadn't even been phased by my sharp teeth, making me become filled with more happiness.

"Yeah. I've just never been treated like an actual person before."

"heh. well, i hope ya feel at home here. i tried to make this room as comfortable as possible, but i guess i got a bit lazy."

"No. It's perfect. I'm just glad I don't have to sleep on the floor."

"what?"

"Where I was previously living, on the surface, I had to sleep on the floor and locked in a separate room than the other kids because the adults thought I was dangerous."

"come on. you? dangerous? nah."

"But they did think that. See, I can understand what canines say and I have sharp canine teeth. It was mostly my teeth that scared them, though."

"well, down here in the Underground it's normal. i actually have a friend that you'll meet soon who also has sharp teeth. sharper, actually"

"Really?"

"yeah. but for now why don't ya get some sleep. you can meet her tomorrow."

I nodded, walking into the room.

"now, i won't lock the door, but ya have to stay in there. don't go wanderin' around 'cause it can be dangerous."

"Alright. I'll stay here."

"good. see ya tomorrow, xenon."

I smiled at the sound of someone saying my name.

"Night, Sans. See you tomorrow."

Sans closed the door as he walked off, the only light source coming from the lamp on the table. I looked around the room one more time, now discerning a mirror that was hung on the wall above the sink. I looked into the reflective glass, studying over my reflection. My brown hair was a mess and my face, as well as my black sweater and jeans, was tinted with the dried crimson liquid. I decided it was best to wash the blood off my face and out of my hair before going to sleep. I placed the half full ketchup bottle on the table before washing off the blood. As for my shirt and jeans, I was too tired to do anything about them. I walked back over to the mattress and laid down on it, covering myself with the two sheets. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5 : Determination To Help

I rubbed the sleep from eyes as I sat up.

"I haven't had that good of a sleep in, well, ever. That is up until now."

I slid off of my bed as my eyes set on a new set of clothes. I walked over to the clothes and saw a note laying on them.

'hey. sans here. thought ya could use a new set of clothes, considerin' what you're wearin' now is covered in blood. welp, here ya go. hope ya like 'em.'

I changed clothes, changing my black sweater to a loose gray turtleneck with red stripes and my black jeans to gray jeans. I smiled at the new clothes that Sans had gotten me. I strolled over to the mirror, and what I saw ruined my good mood.

"WHAT HAPPENED!? What happened?"

I stared at my reflection to see white, pointed dog ears pricked forwards in surprise. I felt my tail, wait, tail? I looked behind me to see a white dog tail curled between my legs in fear.

"What is going on?"

A knock at the door.

"xenon! xenon, you alright?"

"I-I don't know. Uh, could-could you take a look at this?"

Sans opened the door and walked into the room. His expression was shock filled before he doubled over. He was shaking, but with laughter.

"Sans! This is not the time to laugh."

"i'm sorry. i should've told ya."

"Told me what?"

"uh, there may be a few side effects to the injection of magic into a human soul. such side effects can be permanent and will vary between humans. one of the side effects is, well, growing inhuman body parts like dog ears and tail."

"So. . . this is normal?"

"yeah. sorry i didn't tell ya earlier. i sort of forgot."

I began laughing some.

"It's fine. I just got a little panicked."

"a little? ya kiddin' me? you had your tail tucked between your legs like a little puppy."

"Yeah. Well, I suppose the ears and tail now go with my teeth, huh?"

"i guess so. welp, ya ready to meet my friend?"

"Yep!"

"what're ya doin' now? barkin' at me?"

"Did that sound like a bark?"

"sort of. c'mon. let's go."

I followed Sans as he lead me back to the hallway, except we went straight instead of making any turns. We continued straight for a while before we reached another room about the same size as the one we had previously been in. The only difference was this room was circular rather than rectangular. In the center of the room was a monster.

"undyne? you're here a bit early."

"Huh?"

Undyne turned around, allowing me to see her face. She had a couple of teeth poking out from the top of her mouth and she had an eye patch shielding her left eye while her right eye glimmered with hope and bravery in its yellow coloration. She had bluish hued scales with hints of green. She had fin like ears at the side of her head as well as red hair draped behind her in a ponytail. She wore a black tank top and blue jeans as well as red boots. I thought she looked rather cool.

"Oh, yeah! I was so excited about meeting your new test subject that I couldn't wait! Fuhuhuhu!"

Undyne walked over to to Sans and I. Even though she seemed a bit menacing, I wasn't really scared of her.

"Hey, pu-"

Undyne stopped track in her sentence, looking a little despondent. She looked as if she was. . . recollecting something. It wasn't long before she seemed back to her wonted self, as I assumed since I still didn't yet know her. She gave a sharp tooth smiled, her teeth being exactly what Sans had said.

"So, you up for a battle!?"

"Huh?"

"slow down, undyne. xenon here doesn't even know how to use magic. you're gonna have to teach him."

"Ugh. So BORING! Why don't you teach him!"

"well, if ya insist."

Sans turned towards me, his smile a lot more taut and stressed than before.

"ya wanna hang out with undyne for now? i gotta get some stuff before we begin your lessons."

I nodded. Sans left the room where uncomfortable tension gathered.

"So. Your name's Xenon?"

I nodded.

"That's a cool name."

"Really?"

"YEAH! It's totally awesome!"

"Well I think your name is awesome as well."

"Thanks! So, uh, what do you want to do?"

"Well, um, could you explain to me how magic works?"

"Sure thing, Xenon!"

I smiled when Undyne agreed to tell me a little about magic.

"You see, monster souls can wield something called magic. That magic can be formed into something more physical and then controlled. For example."

Undyne summoned a blue tinted spear.

"This spear is made of magic. Each monster has different physical magic, or attacks. My attacks are spears!"

"What about Sans?"

"He has bone attacks because he's a skeleton monster."

"Then what kind of a monster are you?"

"A fish monster. But I don't use most of my other attacks because my spear attacks are the STRONGEST!"

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but wouldn't it also make sense if you tried developing your weaker attacks to become stronger?"

Undyne looked confounded. I had apparently surprised her with my comment.

"That. . . THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE! So if I work on my weaker attacks they'll be even stronger!"

"Of which in turn will make you stronger."

"FUHUHUHU! You're a genius, Xenon! We're going to be BESTIES!"

After saying that sentence, Undyne went quiet.

"Undyne? Are you alright?"

Undyne turned around, but I could tell she was crying. Silently, she weeped. I stood in place, unsure of what to do in this situation. After a while, Undyne decided to respond as she turned back around to show me her saddened tears.

"I-I want my friends back. WHY'D THEY HAVE TO DIE!? Why?"

I walked over to Undyne. She was hurting emotionally, and I wanted to make her feel better. In silent response, I hugged her.

"It's going to be all right. I'm going to help you and Sans and anyone else who's hurting because of the humans."

Undyne looked down at me. She knelt onto one knee and hugged me back.

"Thanks, punk."

I was filled with DETERMINATION.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Frisk Anomaly

"alright, i'm ba-"

I turned around to find Sans, only to have a spear thrust towards me. Fortunately I had quick reflexes and jumped out of the way.

"Remember! Never be off guard! It leaves you open to any kind of attack!"

"Right. Hey, Undyne. Could we take a break?"

"SURE! I'll go make some golden flower tea!"

Undyne sprinted towards the main entrance and left.

"was undyne teachin' ya how to battle?"

"She was teaching me basic dodging."

"huh. thought she didn't want to teach ya anythin'"

"I got her to teach me some. She taught me some stuff about magic and battling."

"wow. how'd ya do that?"

"We were talking and I managed to sneak some information from her."

I didn't mention the part that she had started to cry because of the friends she had lost in the war from a hundred years ago.

"heh. pretty clever. so i found some text books you can read on souls. i placed 'em in your room on your bed. does undyne want to keep teachin' ya?"

"OF COURSE I DO!"

"where's the tea?"

"Couldn't find any, but Xenon is so awesome! He's really curious and is fun to battle with. He's also really determined. Kind of reminds me of Frisk and Papyrus."

"yeah. i thought the same."

I was in the middle of all this, just kind of over hearing this conversation between two close friends.

"Oh, Sans. Xenon here wanted to show you something."

"Huh? Oh! Right!"

I engaged in a battle with Undyne, throwing the first attack. I placed my placed my hands together, making them face Undyne. After doing so, my magic began to form into an attack. Eight sharp claws raked at Undyne inflicting ten damage.

"Nice hit!"

"wha- how'd ya learn to control your magic so quickly? it usual takes humans six months to a year to learn how to even form their magic let alone control it!"

"Well here's an answer for you! Xenon says you injected him with magic!"

"i did that with ever human subject i've had! and each one of them took six months to a year to learn how to form their magic! you taught each and every one of them! how could xenon have formed his magic so quickly and learned to control it! i was only gone half an hour!"

Deadly silence lingered in the air, whispering to me that I had done something wrong to make Sans upset.

"I-I'm sorry, Sans."

Sans looked startled at what I said.

"wha- it's not your fault. it's no ones fault. there's just somethin' that's happenin' right now that i don't quite understand."

"Do you HAVE to have to understand practically everything!?"

"yes. yes i do."

"I don't see why you have to have understand EVERY SINGLE ANOMALY YOU ENCOUNTER!"

"because i don't know how serious this anomaly is! this could be one that could destroy whole time lines! this could be another chara anomaly!"

"WELL YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR ANOTHER FRISK ANOMALY WHICH IS IRONIC SINCE YOU DIDN'T WANT ANY MORE RESETS TO HAPPEN!"

"DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT WANT OUR FRIENDS BACK!"

Undyne stayed silent, shuffling her feet some as she looked away from Sans' glowing blue left eye. Sans was hiding something from me, but I wasn't sure what he was keeping secret.

"S-Sans?"

Sans looked towards me, his eye shifted rapidly between blue and yellow. This caused me to go silent like Undyne.

"follow me, xenon. undyne, you stay here."

I followed Sans, scared of his corybantic outrage. I kept quiet, the only sound being Sans' footsteps scraping the floor lazily. When we reached my room, Sans told me to sit down. I walked over to my bed as Sans stood, his posture rigid. After I got settled, Sans closed the door. Once we were locked away from any light other than that of the lamp, Sans showed how exhausted he was. His shoulders slumped and he gave a low sigh as he leaned himself against a wall.

"xenon? do ya know what time lines are?"

"N-no."

"time lines are different sections of time that occurred at the same time but in different ways. an anomaly is somethin' that happens or is happenin' that isn't normal."

"A-am I an anomaly?"

"i don't know. most likely, though. most red souled humans are anomalies. the only other live human down here in the underground is a human named chara. she also has a red soul and was the cause of the chara anomaly. she had lost her soul at one point, causin' her to turn into a demon. she possessed frisk, the other anomaly, and used frisk's body and determination to destroy whole time lines. the frisk anomaly is a little bit different. frisk had somehow gained enough determination to gain the ability to reset a time line. with both kids bein' anomalies, they created a bigger anomaly; the determination anomaly. now, i'm tryin' to revive the frisk anomaly by findin' human children because their souls are more flexible and can handle much more power than that of an adult human. even though it is true that mostly red souled humans are anomalies, other human souls can be anomalies. sadly, none of the other humans that i've had as test subjects have succeeded at becomin' anomalies. this has made me create a theory. the theory is that a human has to be an anomaly, meanin' anomalies can't be created. that's of what i've studied so far, but i need a little more evidence. now, back to the frisk anomaly. frisk anomalies aren't actually dangerous. it's the human that's dangerous, although the anomaly can cause insanity and or a loss of feelin' to anyone who can remember the resets. i need to recreate the frisk anomaly so that this time line can be reset before the second war between monsters and humans started. the only problem is i need a determined enough soul to do that. as i said earlier, human children souls are very flexible. since their flexible, i would try to strengthen their determination since all humans have determination in them. if i strengthened their determination enough their souls would turn into a red soul, makin' them anomalies and allowin' me to recreate the frisk anomaly. there are so many monsters sufferin' emotionally because of the humans that started the war. that's why i need to recreate the frisk anomaly. because i need to help everyone who's lost someone."

Silence filled the air after that long explanation.

"I-I think I understand. You want to make something that used to exist and you want to bring the monsters that died back to life by reseting back to a certain time, that time being before the war. But that was a hundred years ago. What was the farthest that Frisk was able to reset?"

"about ten to twelve hours."

"And you're wanting me to go back a hundred years!"

"yes. sadly, frisk is the only human i've seen determined enough to reset. chara was also determined, but not nearly as much as frisk."

"So you want me to go back a hundred years even though I'm not nearly as determined as Frisk!"

"yes. i had a feeling it wasn't possible, but i don't see any other possibilities."

There was more silence.

"Sans?"

"Yeah?"

"I. . . I'll try my best."

This caused Sans to give a genuine smile.

"Thanks, kiddo."

This filled me with more DETERMINATION!


	8. Chapter 7 : An Unwanted Truth

I sat on my bed with my back leaned against a wall. I was reading one of the books Sans had given me about souls. It had been a few days since I last saw Sans. He had left about three or four days ago to handle some sort of business that he didn't tell in too much detail about. Before Sans had left he had inserted a small fridge into my room so I wouldn't go hungry. As usual, I was told to stay in my room. I didn't mind though.

"Aha! 'Monster souls have the capability to heal using a green hued magic. This magic consists of factors that bring together a soul instead of separating it.'"

Yeah. I was trying to find an alternative for bringing Sans' and Undyne's friends back to life.

"Okay. So monsters turn to dust when they die and monster souls have to be whole in order to be healed. That doesn't help me. What happens to the soul? It can't just break and then disappear. Ghost monsters can't be killed. . . so maybe ghost monsters were previously other monsters. I don't see how that helps me."

I recommenced to read again.

"'When upon death a monster's soul breaks into smaller pieces before turning to dust like the rest of the monster. There is no possible way to save a monster without using determination and making them live a life as an amalgamate as the monster fuses with anything near it weather the thing near it is living or not.' None of this is helping me!"

I began to skim over the words before something caught my eye.

"'It is tradition for a monster close to the one whom died to collect a small amount of their dust and seal it in a small container with that monster's name on it. It has been myth that monsters used to bring their loved ones back to life using green attacks, or healing magic, to do so. But this is only a myth because it has been tested several times with no success.' Well, the dust of a monster and their soul are the same thing because both of them are made of magic. And a monster soul can only be a soul if it is shaped in the correct pattern of an upside down heart and is white. Monster souls are basically compact dust, so I wonder. . ."

I began writing down notes on this subject with the pen and paper that I had found in the drawer of the bedside table. I heard a knock right after I finished jotting down the notes real quickly.

"hey, kiddo. i'm back."

I vaulted off the mattress and ran towards the door, flinging it open to find Sans. I hugged him with all the delight I had from just seeing him.

"Where've you been?"

"i was workin' on my main project."

"Were not. You said that you were stuck with it."

"ya caught me. i was workin' on my other side project."

"Have you been able to bring Gaster back into existence then?"

"yeah."

"Really!?"

"yes."

"How'd you do it?"

"i just collected him. his magic was spread out past space and time, and so once i located his soul the rest of him came with."

"Cool. When will I meet him?"

"he needs to rest for a few days so ya might not get to see him for a while."

"Alright."

"ya ready to have another fight with undyne?"

"Yes!"

"did ya bark?"

"Did I?"

"whatever. let's go."

I was glad when Sans and Undyne had forgiven each other over both their little outbursts from a few days ago.

"XENON! You ready for another battle!"

"Yeah!"

"alright. have at it."

Sans let us fight for a while, making sure neither of us accidentally killed the other. When I was down to five HP, Sans interrupted the battle and told me that I was getting better. Undyne ran off again to make some golden flower tea while Sans and I were left alone.

"so, i categorized your magic and if you were to be a full monster you'd be a dog monster. and what i mean by if you were a full monster is that. . . well. . . one of your parents was a dog monster. your father in particular. your mother was a human."

I was shocked into silence, the thick smoke of confusion causing me to unknowingly hold my breath.

"Wha-what? That doesn't make any sense!"

"welp, i expected you'd react like this. i haven't figured out your parents yet, so i'm probably gonna be gone for another few days. but i have figured out your age."

"What do you mean? I'm fifteen. I told you that already."

"i know. but what i received from the information i had was that you were born in the year two thousand thirty five. a hundred and fifteen years ago."

"W-what? No. NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! Just. . . no. That can't be true. How'd you figure that out?"

"you had magic in the blood sample i got from you. that's why you learned to summon and control your magic so quickly. you're already part monster."

"No. This-this can't be true."

I backed away from Sans, too horrified to do anything else.

"i-i'm sorry."

"NO! THIS CAN"T BE TRUE! IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"xenon. calm down. if ya don't-"

Too late. Red fire shot up around the circumference of the circular room, clambering at the ceiling and walls to escape the room.

"YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU'RE a LIAR! You're a liar! You're a. . . a liar."

"xenon. i. . . i have all the proof."

"Oh. Yeah. That little bit of blood. That's definitely proof."

"no. there's more, but first let me explain. your blood sample. it-it has fragments of magic in it. those fragments of magic came from your father."

I stayed silent, attentively listening to Sans' explanation.

"see, monsters pass on their magic to their children. the parents of the child decide who's magic will dominate. because you only have one monster as your parent, your father, his magic, dog magic, dominated."

"Then what do you call the fire!?"

"that's just a result of you becomin' angry. it happens to young monsters because of their unstable magic."

I stayed quiet.

"now, back to the main topic. your mother was most likely a red souled human since humans do the same thing with their souls that monsters do with their magic. because ya only had one human parent, your mother, the red soul dominated. back to magic, monster lives vary between each monster. the magic flow, similar to the blood flow in a human, can be checked to find out how old the monster is. i looked through your magic flow and found that its magic was a hundred and fifteen years old, datin' back to the year two thousand thirty five. i. . . the proof is all there. but the strange thing is the fact that you're not an adult. dog monsters become adults after eighty years. humans become adults after eighteen years. so i don't know what happened. i don't know."

The fire dispersed, and I walked over to Sans. My head was hung low as I hugged him without any thought.

"I'm sorry."

"it's alright. i know you're confused."

"I-I was so alone. Why'd they leave me?"

"i don't think it was intentional."

"Then w-what do you think?"

Sans sighed as I clung to his deep blue jacket, not even bothering to stop my addled tears.

"i don't know. i don't have enough evidence to prove that much."

Sans used his left hand to lift my face up to look into his gentle eyes and caring smile.

"but i do know that we can figure this out. ya wanna start a project to find out some more about all this?"

"W-what about y-your f-friends?"

"we first need to figure some things 'bout your history. kay?"

"O-okay."

I am filled with so much DETERMINATION!


	9. Chapter 8 : Error Of Judgment

Over the past three years I worked with Sans on both reviving his friends and trying to figure out who my parents were. I was now officially an adult human, but still a child monster. With further research, Sans and I, and with a little help from Undyne, found out a very big key element to why I was over a hundred years old but now just an adult human. Apparently I had been sent to a future time right after I was born, and a most likely reason to that was that my parents had wanted to protect me from the war that would have probably killed me. The evidence we have to support that is the fact that I had absolutely no memories before or during the war, except for one.

The memory was hazy and the words were a blur, but it was dated to before the war began. After a while we were able to clear up the images and sentences some.

' __ _ _ _, isn't he amazing?"_

"Yes. He has your eyes and hair color."

 _"But he has your teeth."_

Frisk giggled some.

"Funny. I can't wait to show him the Undergrou-. Huh?"  


Yelling and screaming played in the background.

"Frisk! Get Xenon out of here!"

 _"What about you?"  
_

"I'll hold off the humans and warn your friends. Just get yourself and Xenon to safety!"'

I was crying. My parents had tried so hard to save me that they imperiled their lives in doing so. That was an added reason to why I had to continue to gain determination to resurrect Sans' friends.

"xenon. . . i'm sorry. listen."

I looked towards Sans.

"we're gonna continue the other experiment, and try to recreate the frisk anomaly. kay?"

"Alright."

"why don't ya head to your room. i'm gonna head out to work on somethin'."

I nodded. I began to walk towards my room, but was stopped by Sans. I turned around to look at him.

"oh, before i forget, i. . . uh. . . read some of your notes. i think it could work. i was actually thinkin' we could test your hypothesis some."

"What?"

"your hypothesis. . . o-on bringin' my friends, your mom, back to life. i think it could work. i had never considered that myth. but ya know that revivin' your mom will be harder because she's human, right?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd have some books on human souls."

"it's a good thing i put one in your room then. while i'm away you can read up on that. i dunno how long i'll be away so i restocked your fridge."

"You put some more ketchup in it, right? I was getting a bit low on the condiment."

"yeah. i put more ketchup in your fridge. i know how ya like your ketchup."

I wagged my tail with excitement at the thought of the delicious condiment.

"Thanks, Sans. See you when you get back!"

I ran off to my room, closing the door once I was inside. Since I had grown some Sans had needed to get me some new clothes. I was pleased when he had gotten me the same colored and patterned clothes, only bigger, so as to fit me. I kept my hair in a disarray because I had gotten too lazy to make it look nice. I guess those lessons on being lazy from Sans really paid off.

I wore a necklace around my neck that was a basic string, and at the end was one of my canine teeth that had fallen out during a battle with Undyne. It had actually been the first tooth I had lost during battle.

My room had also changed. I now had a clock on the table so that I could tell the time, and that was basically all that had changed in my small living quarters.

I walked over to the fridge and looked at the contents it displayed for me. I studied over each item, trying to decide which I'd take out. There were ten bottles of ketchup and some bags containing burgers and fries from a restaurant Sans went to often. I'm pretty sure it was called Grillby's, and i have to agree with him that it is really good food.

I took out a bag containing a few left over fries and a half eaten burger. I walked over to my messy bed, it being covered in notes on monster souls and my hypothesis on bringing back Sans' friends. As for my mother, Frisk, I'd have to study up on human souls.

Before I could begin clearing my mattress I heard a knock on the door. I set down the bag with my dinner and walked over to the door, opening it to find Undyne.

"Oh, hey, Undyne. You need anything?"

"Sans said we could battle for a little while!"

"How long?"

"Until ten pm."

I looked towards the digital clock. It was already eight pm.

"Sure. I got a couple of hours to spare."

I followed Undyne to the circular room where we usually battled.

"Did you two find anything on your parents?"

"Yeah. My mom is your friend, Frisk. And the image and name were to hazy for me to tell who my father was."

"That's lame. But I'm glad that you found out who your mom was!"

"Yeah."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I had apparently been placed into a future life where I'm younger than I actually am. Somehow my parents took me from my present life and put me in a future one. And the reason there wasn't already an older version of me is hypothesized. The hypothesis is that because I had been sent to a future time sometime after I had been born I never actually grew up. It makes perfect sense."

"HA. Sounds like something that Sans should know about."

"He's as dumbfounded as I am. He has no idea how I was put into a different time."

"FUHUHUHU! Sans not knowing what's going on with time and space? FUHU! That's so funny!"

"I guess. Also, I have a theory on how to bring a monster back to life."

"Really? Hit me with your best shot."

That was Undyne's way of saying 'Tell me about it.'

"Well, I've recently read up on monster souls, and they sound like compressed dust. Now, what my hypothesis is based off of some myth saying that monster souls can be revived using green magic. I think, that if one were to compress the dust of a deceased monster before using a green attack to heal that it might just cause the soul, which is actually still conscious in a dust state, to be fooled and come back to life."

"WOW! YOU GOT ALL THAT BY YOURSELF!?"

"Yeah."

"You're just as good at science stuff as Sans!"

"Uh, thanks. I just did some research is all."

"If you say so."

We reached the room, walking towards the center.

"Alright. Briefing on what Sans told me, here are the rules; no fighting after ten pm, no fighting to the death, and no fighting with HP below ten."

"Sounds easy enough."

"RIGHT! Let's start BATTLING!"

We fought for about an hour before Undyne reached ten HP.

"Yes! I won this round."

"Nice job, punk! You're totally getting better."

"Thanks."

Undyne looked around warily.

"What's wrong Unyne?"

"I don't know. But I do know that the temperature is slowly increasing in here."

The crackle of fire came from all the exits but one. Their orange flames screamed and tried to grab at Undyne and myself. We were back to back, trying to find the attacker.

"Fire magic. Coming from all directions. I can't pin point the attacker!"

"STOP ANALYZING THIS SITUATION!"

"I can't help it! We need to get out."

"I agree!"

We began to run towards the last exit that was fire free. Right after Undyne safely made it outside, fire closed off that only exit.

"Hello, child."

I turned around to find someone who looked fairly much like Asriel standing in the middle of the room. My dog ears quivered in fear as my tail curled between my legs.

"I am Queen Toriel. The leader of all monsters until my son takes over."

"XENON! XENON, CAN YOU HERE ME!?"

I ignored Undyne's attempts to make contact with me.

"Now, I have learned to hate humans. Why is a very complicated question in itself, but I will answer. There had been a first war, and I hadn't learned my lesson on how despicable such things were."

I gave a quick shiver at the sound of 'things'.

"A second war occurred right after we escaped the Underground. The humans had killed one of the two human children I had adopted. They also killed many of my friends, including my ex-husband and many of his subjects. With the new information that my Royal Scientist had a seventh human in hand surprised me. I had intended to break the barrier again, but only so I could kill all humans. I suppose I should start with you."

I was forced into a battle with Queen Toriel with only twelve HP. I decided I wasn't going to win by fighting.

ACT

"Wait! I know who you're talking about! One of the humans you had adopted!"

I dodged a fire attack as acting had done nothing to help.

'Toriel wants to kill me.'

ACT

"Frisk, right!? I-I know her!"

This seemed to phase Toriel some as her next attack was slower.

'She knows my mom.'

"You do not know anything about my child."

Another attack, my HP's below ten.

'I'm going to be killed.'

ACT

"Please! Frisk is my mom!"

Toriel's next attack is even slower.

'I think I'm getting to her.'

"Please. You are just playing a sick joke about my deceased child."

There are some green attacks.

'She's showing me some mercy.'

ACT

"I'm not lying! Frisk is my mom!"

It didn't work this time. Her attack has sped up some.

"Come now. If Frisk is your mother then who is your father?"

ACT

"I don't know! Sans and I were trying to figure that out! All we know is that my father is a dog monster!"

This didn't cause any changes. My HP is down to seven.

"I cannot believe any human. I cannot trust any human."

ACT

"I have proof! If you give me a chance to prove my innocence. . ."

This caused Toriel to have a slower attack while pondering my action.

"I will spare you if you can prove you are innocent and that you are the son of Frisk."

I fell to my knees, my hands against the warm tiles that had been heated by fire that was now gone. Undyne came rushing in.

"XENON! You okay?"

Undyne kneeled beside me as I shuddered from all the endeavor to live. I had two HP left.

"I, uh, think I'm going to lay down for a second. Just. . ."

I set myself against the floor, feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes as I listened to Undyne yell at Toriel.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! You could've killed him!"

"That had been my intention and will be my intention if he has lied to me."

"How did you even find out about all this!"

"The Royal Scientist just so happened to have left some papers in my house about the subject."

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN CALLING SANS BY HIS NAME! You are seriously messed up! You're clearly regretting something! And if you're smart, you won't fight me because I am head of the Royal Guard! You wouldn't EVER be able to find another one as good as me!"

I tried to control my breathing as my head throbbed and my soul thrummed against my chest. After calming myself and allowing myself to recover mentally from the battle, I led Toriel to the room that Sans and I worked in. Seeing Toriel so angry when she sounded like she used to be a motherly figure made me sad that all this had happened to her life.

It filled me with an immense amount of DETERMINATION!


	10. Chapter 9 : Seven Perilous Souls

I watched Toriel gaze at every sheet of paper, her stare attentively reading over each scrap of evidence that Sans and I had gathered over the past three years. She turned around to look at me, a doleful glimmer in her eyes.

She sighed with defeat.

"You are innocent and are indeed the son of Frisk."

I nodded.

"I guess I will leave now."

"Wait!"

This caught Toriel off guard. She turned towards me.

"I-I, uh, have something that I think you should see."

I walked to my room, positive Toriel was following me. I showed Toriel all the memorandums I had made and the hypothesis I had developed. She began to cry some.

"You were trying to help, and I almost killed you."

Over the course of the past three years I had successfully taught myself how to use healing magic. It was rather simple once one learned it, but it did drain a lot of energy and magic.

"I am so sorry, my child."

"It's alright. I understand that the humans hurt you and your friends, either killing them or forcing them back down here. You were just angry and scared."

"You are a very caring child, just like my Frisk."

"Well, she is my mom."

"Indeed. I need to go. Goodbye, Xenon."

"Buy, Toriel."

Once Toriel was gone, I closed the door to my room. I turned around to find a little, fluffy, white dog sitting on my bed.

"Hello, Xenon. It's good to see you're alive and well."

"Uh. . . uh. . ."

"I know that you can talk to dogs so this is no surprise."

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"Oh. Well, I suppose that would leave someone a bit flabbergasted."

"Did you teleport?"

"No. I simply phased through the wall. Many walls, actually."

"Wha-"

"This is no time for questions. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Annoying Dog, but I am most commonly referred to as Ando. I can indeed phase through walls and flooring, but I cannot phase out of the Underground because it is dangerous to even try. Now, I've read through all of your notes, and your hypothesis is indeed possible. Now, I have an object that will allow us to bring your mother back. It's a legendary artifact that I developed to revive humans. I have yet to test it."

My father moved out to the side to reveal a red sphere.

"I'm still confused."

"Well, this artifact is made of solid determination, something I figured out how to do as the first Royal Scientist of the Underground. I was surprised when no other Royal Scientist was able to figure out such a simple mathematical and scientific equation. Back to the point, because this sphere is made of determination it should revive a human after death if they don't have enough determination to do so themselves."

"But how would we do that? With monsters we have to compress dust then use green magic. Humans are much more complex!"

"Ah, but that's where Sans' little collection comes in."

"Wait, what?"

"Sans collected the dust of his friends, but he also collected the blood of Frisk since she doesn't turn to dust upon death. We will insert the blood into this artifact and that will revive her."

"Any logical reason as to why that is?"

"Actually, yes. I also studied human souls while I was the Royal Scientist, and in doing so I came upon some exciting discoveries. Human souls are very powerful and upon death will attempt to stay alive. If a human soul were to not succeed in the attempt of staying alive, that human soul will liquefy itself similar to how monster souls turn to dust. The human soul will turn to blood so as to preserve itself, and, unlike monster souls, does not stay conscious. What this artifact does is creates the specific environment that a soul needs, a physical environment. The blood will slowly become conscious again as it will form into the physical form of a human soul again. Once complete, the artifact will eject the fully restored human soul. Again, I have yet to test this hypothesis."

"Well, it sounds plausible. Let's try it!"

"I thought you'd agree."

"How?"

"You're my son? Are you not?"

"Oh, heh. Right. Um, how exactly does this work with me being your son and the fact that my mom is a human and you're a monster?"

"Monsters reproduce differently than humans. That's how."

"Care to explain."

"Fine. When monsters reproduce they need two monsters, gender doesn't matter, so that the two monsters can combine their magic to create a child. Now, Frisk and I figured out how to make you by combining her determination and my magic. In doing so certain things were able to be specified, such as my talent with magic, her human form, and other such things. Such a thing can occur between monsters and humans, and it actually used to happen more often than not when monsters still lived on the surface. The child of a monster and human will vary. The two parents will be able to decide how they want their offspring to look like and what talents they want their offspring to have. Do you understand?"

"I think so. So a human and monster combine their souls' power together to create a child? This is confusing."

"Yes, it is. And I'm the one who discovered how it worked. Let's get back to what we were doing. We need to get to Sans' house, and quickly."

I followed the small dog that was my father as he exited my room by phasing through the door.

"Why quickly?"

"Sans is in danger. He has an item that's potentially dangerous."

"XENON! Wait up!"

I turned around to find Undyne running towards me as I stood in the entrance of the laboratory.

"Xenon! Sans is in big trouble!"

"I know! But no one is explaining why!"

Ando spoke up first.

"We need to hurry! I'll explain on the way! Undyne. You need to come with us as well."

"RIGHT!"

"Okay, so Sans has an item that is dangerous, but is only so in a certain condition. He has a light blue human soul that I inserted into him quite a while back, about a thousand years. He's now only just an adult skeleton monster, and so the human soul is becoming more conscious of its surroundings. It had been dormant for a thousand years as I had placed it in Sans when he was young, not even a year old to be exact. I did the same with his brother, whom is dead and had an orange soul. The queen is also in danger with a purple soul. Alphys has a deep blue soul, but she's dead. Undyne is also in danger-"

"WHAT!?"

"Let me finish! Undyne is also in danger, but has a green soul. Mettaton has a yellow soul, but is not in danger since he's a ghost monster. And the reason those souls are just now waking up is because of you, Xenon. You are an entirely new anomaly. These souls are some how linked to each other and when yours became conscious about what is going on, the others did as well. When we bring those who are dead back to life I will have to figure out how to stabilize all of your souls or else this will all end in in another Soul Chain Reaction!"

"A what!?"

"A Soul Chain Reaction. It only occurs with human souls and is deadly! We had one in the year twelve thousand twenty. We had just been trapped in the Underground and seven humans, all with different souls, became deathly scared as they had been exploring this place. As a reaction to their fear, the souls that were closely linked to each other set off a chain reaction. Most monsters died, and skeleton monsters had gone extinct for a short while. I was able to bring them back into existence, Sans being the first. Also, the reason behind Sans' laziness is his light blue soul. As I've researched, light blue souls are the second most dangerous human sousl. If I hadn't sedated it the outcome would have been the death of Sans right then and there. That's why he's sleepy and lazy all the time, because his soul is like that. It had to be like that or he would've DIED! Back to the chain reaction, I've studied enough about human souls to understand that a single human soul can kill ten monsters within a specific radius. That radius depends on the type of soul. Ironically, the weakest human souls are the orange souls, and we all know that the strongest human souls are the red souls. Because the humans were experiencing the same feeling of fear, their souls had a chain reaction because they were overwhelmed with the feeling."

"How does that explain this chain reaction?"

The winter wind and snow was cool, but I continued to run after my father, Undyne close behind.

"This chain reaction is caused because of the awakening of the souls. Even though the blue and orange soul are dead, they are still conscious."

"But their human souls!"

"True, but they've adapted to act similar to monster souls. Now hurry up! We're almost there!"

We ran through the forest, tall pines looming in fear at what was happening. I followed my father as he turned left and ran to the last house in a small town.

"Sans!"

But nobody came.

I walked into the house. I walked upstairs, my soul beating in fear. The first door was locked, but the second, the one farthest from the stairs, was wide open. I looked into Sans' room to see his dust laying in the floor.

"S-Sans?"

But nobody answered.

I walked over to the dust, my father padding after me, and Undyne just staring at the pile of the glittering white substance. It sickened me to see Sans dead.

"NO! This can't be true."

I had lost my DETERMINATION.


	11. Chapter 10 : Never Alone

"Alright, my son. I have collected the dust of the queen. She was dead when I arrived in the throne room."

"Thanks. Undyne died while you were gone by the way."

"Okay. Why don't you go ahead and start reviving someone."

I nodded. I was going to start with Sans because he had been my friend for the past three years. It's true that Undyne and I had also been friends, but Sans and I were much closer.

I grabbed a handful of Sans' dust.

"This is going to be harder than I hypothesized."

"Yes, it is. Especially since these are human souls."

Ando helped me out by levitating the dust and compressing it into a heart shape, heart shape since the souls were that of a human. After a minute had passed and I had already used up half of my healing magic, I came up with another hypothesis.

"Hold on! What if we're supposed to bring these human souls back to life by doing a certain action? For example, Sans had the light blue soul representing patience. What if I had to be patient in order to bring Sans back to life?"

"Give it a shot."

I continued to use my healing magic on the compressed dust except with less healing power to it since I didn't know how long I'd be doing this. After ten minutes, the dust merged to make a light blue soul. Sans' dust gathered before merging to make Sans back to normal.

"ugh. my skull."

"Sans!"

I hugged him, excited and happy that Sans was alive and that my hypothesis worked.

"what happened?"

"I'll explain later."

I turned to the dust of Undyne and began to work with her kindness soul. I only had to change up one thing, that thing being how I acted. Instead of being patient I acted with kindness.

"Huh? SANS!"

Undyne ran over to Sans and hugged him.

"uh. yeah. what's goin' on?"

"My hypothesis works! It is now officially a theory."

"the hypothesis on bringin' monsters back to life?"

"Yep!"

"ya barked again."

"Sorry. But yeah. The hypothesis worked twice."

"that's great. uh, undyne? could ya put me down? it's gettin' a little hard to breath."

"YOU'RE A SKELETON MONSTER! YOU DON'T NEED TO BREATH!"

"actually i'm not exactly like the first skeleton monsters. it's true i will turn to dust upon death like skeleton monsters, but i'm not quite one. i'm actually part human."

"WHAT!?"

"that's why i need to breath. most of my genes are that of a skeleton monster, but i do have genes of a human. this means i may bleed when injured sometimes. sometimes. now can you put me down."

"Oh, yeah."

Undyne put Sans down on the ground gently, knowing fully well that he had only one HP.

"Alright. Now for your other friends."

"right. uh, i think i'm gonna take a nap."

Sans sat on the floor and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Undyne, guard Sans."

"Got it!"

"Dad, help me find Sans' friends."

"First the queen."

"Oh, right."

I used my theory to bring Toriel back to life except I used perseverance this time. Once she was back to life I told her she needed to wait downstairs. She walked out of the room and I assigned Undyne the role of guarding this room. She closed the door behind her as she stayed guard outside after laying Sans on the couch downstairs so he could rest.

"Here are the boxes that have Sans' friends in them."

Five beautifully designed boxes sat in front of me as I looked at the name plates on the top; Papyrus, Alphys, Asgore, Flowey, and Frisk. I began with Papyrus since that was Sans' brother. Ando and I began with the usual routine, then I began using my healing magic. Since Papyrus' soul was bravery he was a little trickier to revive, but after four or five minutes he was alive.

"NYEH! SANS! WHERE'S SANS!"

Sans teleported into the room upon hearing Papyrus and Undyne ran in. Undyne hugged Papyrus like she had with Sans, and Sans just stared at his now alive brother with happiness.

"thanks, xenon. this means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Sans."

Papyrus grabbed Sans, gripping him in a tight hug.

"paps, i can't breathe."

"BUT YOU'LL BE KILLED BY THAT HUMAN IF I LET GO!"

"nah. xenon here isn't a human. he's half human half monster. his dad seems to be annoyin' dog."

"WHAT!? THAT'S THAT MANGY MUTT THAT STOLE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!"

"Actually that was my identical twin brother. He's a mischievous puppy. Yes my name is Annoying Dog, but most call me Ando. I'm not a mutt, by the way. My son, though, is."

"WELL IF THIS HUMAN ISN'T FULLY HUMAN AND ANDO IS HIS DAD. . . THEN WHO'S HIS MOM?"

"frisk."

"WHAT!? NO! THE TINY HUMAN WOULD HAVE TOLD THE GREAT PAPYRUS THAT!"

"it's true. she didn't really have time since the war started a few days after xenon here was created."

"My dad and I are going to need you three to step out of the room. Undyne, stay on guard. Sans, explain things to Papyrus for me."

The three friends left the room. Next was Alphys with her integrity soul.

After telling the compressed dust some honest truths, Alphys was revived. She was very confused, but I assured her she'd see someone who was waiting for her. When she stepped out of the room, Undyne wrapped her in a hug and gave Alphys a kiss on the cheek since the two were dating. After Alphys was Asgore. Because he didn't have a human soul he was much easier to revive. I told him to go downstairs, and he did so with a confused look. I heard Toriel yell with happiness at seeing Asgore, even if he was her ex-husband I knew she still liked him as a friend. Next was Flowey who also had a monster soul. I revived him with ease, and he gave off panicked yells about how he had to find his friend. I assured him that he would be able to see his friend once he rested some. Last was my mother. She would be very tricky to resurrect, but I'd still try.

"You ready for this?"

I nodded. Before I could do anything, I felt a pulse of pain from my soul. My father clearly saw this.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know."

He immediately ran out of the room by phasing through the door. When he came back in his face was painted with worry.

"What's wrong?"

"The chain reaction is starting."

"How do we stop it!?"

"Well, uh, I don't know!"

I decided not to waste my time talking so I opened the door to feel thick pulses of pain shoot my soul.

"xenon!"

I looked towards Sans.

"xenon, we need to stabilize the souls!"

"I know, but we need to figure out why their acting like this in the first place."

I ran down the stairs, seeing that everyone, except for Flowey and Asgore, felt the pain.

"i've got a hypothesis here. i think the souls are actin' like this 'cause we're all feeling the same thing; happiness."

"No. I don't think that's it. I think it has to do with something else."

"like what!?"

"Like. . . like. . . I don't know!?"

Sans and I tried to ponder what was happening before something hit me.

"Okay, so our souls are all connected and how is because my mom was friends with you. It's the friendship between the seven different souls that creates the link between them. Now, the reason a chain reaction is about to start is because my mom is missing and my soul is acting as a replacement. Which means that your souls trying to get rid of mine because they don't yet know me!"

'Am I going to die because their souls are rejecting mine? I don't know! I don't know!'

"calm down. we need to revive your mom so that her soul can stabilize everyone else's souls."

"No time! We don't have time!"

The front door slammed open revealing a human about my age.

"Mom!"

The human ran to Toriel, giving her a hug.

"Mom, what's going on. My soul. . . it-it's doing something I don't understand."

"Great. This complicates everything!"

"ya got that right, xenon."

"I'm going to go revive my mom. If everyone dies, don't blame me!"

I ran up the stairs and into the room, beginning to revive my mom. As I was doing so, I noticed that everything was grayed out around me. No movement, no sound.

"now ya have all the time in the world."

I turned around to find Sans. He was a silhouette in the doorway and leaning against the frame, just like when we had first met.

"Thanks."

I grabbed the legendary artifact, determination radiating off its smooth red surface. I opened it to see a hollow inside, then placed the box with my mom's name and soul in it. I closed the artifact, allowing the soul to form. I even added my own determination to speed things up. A small ping sounded when the soul had been revived. I opened the artifact, taking out the box and also opening it to reveal a bright red soul. I had never seen such a bright red that my mom's soul made mine look dull.

"Hey, mom."

The gray surroundings flickered before returning to normal. I felt a strike of pain form in my soul, three times stronger than before. I was glad that I had been sitting because I would have fallen due to dizziness and being pain stricken. I laid down, my mind swimming with how much my soul hurt. I held my mother's soul close to mine, and I could feel that she was hurting as well.

"Xenon! Xenon, can you hear me?"

"Only just barely."

"You multiplied the chances of a Soul Chain Reaction by three! I don't know how, but you did."

"Okay."

"Aren't you going to do something."

"I'm thinking."

I felt the consistent thrums of my mother's soul. She was so determine, even though she was conscious as a soul.

This filled me with DETERMINATION!

I stood up and handed my mom's soul to Sans.

"wait! where are ya goin'?"

"I need to get something! I'll be back!"

Just from watching my father phase through walls I was soon able to do it myself. I ran as fast as I could to the laboratory. When I arrived I went to my room and looked through my notes.

"Aha! 'Human souls that become unstable are usually caused by multiple anomalies colliding together.'"

I ran out of the room and began working on something. I was making an anomaly to counteract the anomalies that had collided. I tried to find out which anomalies collided with each other until I realized it. Myself and my dad. Right when we had met there was disaster sprouting everywhere. I ran back to the house, my soul still throbbing with pain. When I arrived, I knew what I had to do.

"Chara, right?"

"Uh, do I know you?"

"No, but you need to collide with Frisk!"

"What!?"

"You're the Chara Anomaly and Frisk, my mom, is the Frisk Anomaly! We need to collide two more anomalies together to counteract the other two anomalies that collided."

"My son. I never thought of that."

"neither did i. that's genius! chara, here's frisk's soul."

Sans handed my mom's bright red soul.

"What do I do?"

"Clash your determination with Frisk's."

Chara nodded her head. I felt strong amounts of determination radiate from her as my soul felt like dropping dead from all the pain. After a few minutes a flash of red light shot out from between Frisk's soul and Chara's soul. When I could open my eyes again I saw another human that was older than Chara but looked a lot like her.

"frisk? i-is that really you?"

"Sans. It's good to see you."

"My Frisk, dear! I haven't seen you in years!"

Frisk, my mom, walked over to my dad and picked him up. Them she began nuzzling him?

"I know. It's been quite a while, my annoying husband."

"Ha ha. I know you like to play with my name."

"Indeed I do."

My mom put my dad down, and once his paws reached the floor he padded towards me.

"My dear, this is our son. You may not recognize him, but he is our son. Xenon, this is your mother."

I smiled, my sharp teeth being shown off some. My mother walked towards me before embracing me.

"How have you been my dear Xenon?"

"Good."

She let go to look into my eyes and I into hers. I allowed tears to sing with happiness as they tumbled quietly and slowly down my cheeks.

"I, uh, did a lot of work to get you back. And Sans' friends."

Frisk looked surprised before turning to Sans. She smiled at the short skeleton monster.

"Did you take good care of my child, Sans?"

"don't worry. i'm not that lazy."

"Alright, my skeleton friend. So, Xenon. How did you figure all this out?"

I explained everything in as much detail as I could. I explained about how I developed my hypothesis on bringing monsters back to life and how I was able to figure out how to stop the Soul Chain Reaction.

"welp, i think we should name the two new anomalies. how 'bout the xenon anomaly and the ando anomaly?"

"SANS! YOU ARE SO LAZY!"

"what do ya mean, bro?"

"Excuse me Papyrus, but I must say that Sans may always be this way. As explained by my son Sans' soul was sedated so as to not kill him. The soul will most likely stay in that state for as long as Sans lives."

"OH. WELL, THEN I GUESS I CAN'T ARGUE IF IT MEANS MY BROTHER GETS TO LIVE! EVEN IF HE IS LAZY!"

"Good. Sans, you'll have to come see me every year so I can check up on your soul, okay?"

"kay."

Over the course of the up coming years, the friends treated each other more as family. Asgore and Toriel let her son, Asriel, take over her her position as the leader of the Underground, and Toriel soon forgave Asgore and apologized for how she had acted. Flowey had returned to is girlfriend, Flowa, and had always had a soul. He only seemed to lose his soul when Asriel merged with him since monster souls can't merge. Undyne stayed the head of the Royal Guard. Papyrus gave up on being part of the Royal Guard and became Sans' lab assistant. Sans stayed the Royal Scientist. Chara found a monster of her own, Monster Kid, and together they had their own child. Alphys and Undyne also had a child whom they adored. Frisk and Ando continued to win first place in the Yearly Nose Nuzzling Championships. And Xenon stayed at the lab as a sort of security guard for when night came around and continued to do research on both monster and human souls.

"Hey guys!"

"hey xenon!"

"What's up, punk!?"

"HELLO CHILD OF FRISK!"

"Howdy!"

"Hello, my grandchild."

"Hi there!"

"Hey, son."

"Hello, my son"

"H-hello."

"discover somethin' new?"

"Yeah! I figured out how to merge two monster souls without them subtracting each other out!"

'This is nice. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I hope I can keep this happy ending. I hope we all can.

* * *

Author's Note : The end so soon? Well, I'm very pleased with my work. I hope everyone enjoyed this Undertale fan fiction. Creative Lynx 13, out.


End file.
